


In Sweet Paris

by gaytwfanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Fic so I don’t know what’s to tag, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytwfanfics/pseuds/gaytwfanfics
Summary: What happens when the whole pack goes to Paris with Malia?





	In Sweet Paris

Liam was actually happy to be here. He'd never been here before so he was glad they decided to join Malia on her trip to Paris.  

But, underneath the circumstances he's quite unable to enjoy it. 

Well, he has to share a room with his huge crush, Stiles Stilinski. He was hoping to stay with his best friend Mason but his parents wouldn't let him. He didn't give up though he asked Scott if he'd stay with him. But he was going to stay with Isaac Lahey, some old member of the pack that moved here a while ago. And then Malia and Lydia wanted to stay together. So the only one left was Stiles. And they were trying to save money so a single room was not an option. 

Currently, he was sitting on his bed, going through his phone while Stiles was in the bathroom doing whatever. The door was open so Liam knew it was not something he couldn't see. Stiles came out. 

"So how does it look?" He asked pointing at his hair, which he apparently had styled in the worst way possible.   
"It look like the hair of those nerds in the movies with the big glasses and the braces." Liam laughed.   
"Oh come on. I think it looks fine." said Stiles, looking at himself in the hallway mirror.   
"Just style them like you always do. It works for you. You shouldn't change it. You look great." Liam replied, blushing  
Stiles turned to look at him.  
"Thanks." He said. "I guess I got inspired by you."   
"Me?! In what way?" Liam asked, surprised.   
"Well I really liked it when you let your hair grow. It looked amazing. I thought I could maybe follow in your footsteps and find a different hairstyle that worked for me." Stiles had sat at the bed at some point and Liam well he couldn't get any redder. Him saying how much he loved his hair took him over the moon. He just laughed and kept quiet. Before the silence could get too awkward Stiles got up  
"So what should we do?" He asked  
Liam just looked at him confused.   
"Scott's out with Isaac, Malia and Lydia are looking at colleges. Why should we stay here?" Stiles had a thoughtful expression on his face which worried Liam who knew Stiles' ideas could be crazy.   
"How about we go sightseeing and shopping?" He finally proposed.   
Liam let out a relieved sigh before agreeing.   
"Well I need to use the toilet. Meet you in the lobby?" He asked with a little pout which Liam found insanely cute.   
"Sure." He laughed before Stiles got in the bathroom and he put on his shoes.

He had been waiting for ten minutes before Stiles came down. He was only wearing only a grey t-shirt that complemented his upper body and dark blue jeans that were just too tight, Liam thought not realizing how long he'd been staring.   
"Ugh Liam everything okay?" He waved a hand in front of him.   
"Sorry just got distracted." Liam smiled before Stiles grabbed his hand and dragged him out the hotel. He, unfortunately, let go once they were out.   
"So what's the plan?" Liam asked trying to be nonchalant.   
"We're gonna get in the cab, go down the Champs Élysees, hopefully do some shopping and then I thought we could try the Eiffel Tower." Stiles said looking down the road for the cab he had ordered.   
Liam's eyes widened.  
"You're taking me to the Eiffel Tower? What are the others gonna think?" Liam asked with a devilish grin.   
"Well I don't care. I'm here with you now. Aren't I?" He looked over at the shorter boy  
"Yeah, I guess you are." They stared at each other for a moment not realizing the cab had arrived. Soon it honked and Liam was pulled into it by Stiles.

Soon they found themselves right where Stiles had said. They were walking down the Champs Élysées.   
Liam was ecstatic. They passed one store after the other, each looking more expensive than the last. Stiles took him out of his trance when he pulled him inside this big store that looked like a mall. They went all around the store looking at anything and everything.   
"Oh my god!" Liam exclaimed before he sped to a mystery location.   
"What is it?" asked Stiles, following close behind.   
"Duh, it's The Vampire Diaries the complete series." Liam said, taking the box in his hands and examining it.   
"Wait, you've seen The Vampire Diaries? How am I only hearing of this now?" Stiles inquired looking at the shorter boy.   
"Well you've never asked." Liam said playfully.   
"Delena or Stelena?" Stiles narrowed his eyes.   
"Obviously Delena." Liam replied, like it was the logic answer.   
"That makes me like you even more." Stiles laughed before returning his gaze to the box.   
Liam's eyes widened before he also returned his focus to the box. They sat in silence for a moment before Liam spoke.   
"You know what, I'm getting this. Come on."  
And just like that his hand found its way and reached for Stiles' own. Liam happily noticed he didn't let go until they reached the registry. They paid and were then out of the store.   
"How about we head to the tower now?" Stiles suggested clasping his hands together.   
"Well we have to take the subway and the station's at the end of the street so that gives us the opportunity to look at more shops." Liam smiled widely, hoping to convince Stiles to continue shopping.   
"Fine." Stiles rolled his eyes.

And they continued their shopping making a few stops at some shops before getting on the subway making their way to the final destination which Stiles was so excited about. And Liam, he was over the moon. Stiles taking him to the Eiffel Tower in the most romantic setting he could think of. Still the thought of it being platonic stayed in the back of his head. But he wouldn't let it ruin his, so far, perfect day with Stiles. They went the rest of the way laughing at memories of the past or just anything. Things were calm now back in Beacon Hills so they thought they deserved a break. 

Before they even knew it, they were there. Obviously there was a huge line and it was quite pricey but apparently someone had been saving up. Good job, Liam thought. They waited for quite awhile before Liam spoke up.   
"You know what, maybe we should just go."  
He said disappointment evident in his voice.   
"No!" Stiles exclaimed, a bit too fast.   
He put his hands on Liam's shoulders.   
"I said I'm taking you to the top and that's what I'm gonna do." Liam just bit his lip and nodded, looking at the ground. 

It took them some time but they eventually made it to the top. Liam was mesmerized. The view was amazing.   
"You can see the whole city from up here." Liam said, speeding towards the edge.   
"It's quite cool, isn't it?" Stiles came next to him  
"It's very romantic. You should bring Lydia here."  
Liam replied with a frown.   
"What makes you think I wanna bring Lydia?"  
Stiles said rolling his eyes.   
"Malia then?"  
"No but there is one person I wanted to bring here."  
"Who are they?" Liam asked looking away.   
"Gosh you're such a fool." Stiles said.   
"What are-?" 

And before he could realize it, Stiles grabbed him by the waist and kissed him fiercely. He was a bit shocked at first but it didn't take long before he let himself melt into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Stiles's neck. The kiss was slow and passionate. Liam felt Stiles smile into it. 

"How could you think I wanted to bring Lydia up here after everything we did today?" Stiles smiled widely.   
"How was I supposed to know? You did have a crush on her since the third grade." Liam pointed out  
"Well my crush on her ain't nothing compared to my crush on you." 

And at that Liam smiled before going for another kiss. He actually got the man he wanted. And not only that but he got to do it in Paris. The city of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! You can find me on Wattpad under the same username. I’ll mostly be writing one shots. Teen wolf and Tvd. Comment any pairings you’d like to see.


End file.
